Kingdom Hearts IV: Chasing Shadows
by GoldenRanger
Summary: Sora has been kidnapped and taken into the darkness. His keyblade opens a portal to the real world from where a new Keyblade wielder is chosen. The new Keyblade wielder must learn how to fight. With the new threat of Shadows replacing the Nobodies and Heartless before, the boy must learn fast or he could be doomed... What will happen? Will Sora be freed?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Kingdom Hearts IV: Chasing Shadows

Main Characters:

Sora

King Mickey

Donald Duck

Goofy

Zachary Jameson

_Trey Lister_

_Shadows_

_Xenahort_

_Vanitus_

Worlds:

Traverse Town

Disney Castle

Kingdom Hearts

Treasure Island

Amazon Jungle

Lost City of Atlantis

Andy's Room

Big Al's Toy Barn

Sunnyside Daycare

Scotland

Big City

Route 66

Paradise Falls

Mount Olympus


	2. Chapter 2: The Dawn of Shadows

Chapter 1: Dawn of the Shadows

Xenahort was walking around the Castle of Oblivion, thinking of how to defeat Sora and get his Keyblade. He saw Sora in his mirror, driving the gummi ship alone. Sora was on a mission to find more worlds to unlock and defeat the Nobodies and Heartless. Xenahort smiled evilly as he saw Sora land and fight the Heartless around him. Xenahort had an evil plan to create a Heartless that could sting Sora to bring out the dark side of his heart, the evil Vanitas. Vanitas was his old student that was the dark side of Venitus, or Ven as he liked to be called. Vanitas and Ven fought it out in the Keyblade Graveyard to make the legendary x-blade. After the fight, Ven defeated Vanitas and combined with Sora in order to heal himself after the fight. Xenahort thought that if he could find Sora, he could find a way to create Vanitas again… or atleast a copy of Vanitas. Xenahort used his dark magic to create a great scorpion Heartless monster and sent it off after Sora. As Sora was about to defeat the monster when it stung him, Sora yelled out as the sting gave him a sharp pain. The poison in sting began to work its magic as it pulled out the dark side of Sora, the Shadow Sora. Sora winced in pain as the Shadow Sora was pulled out of him and came to life. The Shadow Sora took human form that looked exactly Venitus. The Shadow Sora laughed as grabbed Sora, engulfing him into the shadows. As all hope seemed lost, Sora lifted the keyblade he held as it shoot a beam of light into the air. The beam finally stopped as a Keyhole appeared as a portal started to open. The portal grew to a good size as a mysterious figure fell out of the portal.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Keyblade Master

Chapter 2: The New Keyblade Master

Zachary was waking up as his alarms were blaring at 6:30 am. He looked at the calendar on his desk. It was October 31st or Halloween. Zachary got dressed as he would regularly but then grabbed his Halloween costume, a Ravenclaw robe from Harry Potter. Zachary walked into his regular classes that he had on Thursdays. Once classes were finished, he went to go get some food from the cafeteria and headed off to work. He arrived at his work, which was a student desk worker at Purcell dorm. When arrived, the RD, or Resident Director, Trey come out and talked to me. He looked at my costume and laughed a bit. I laughed back at him and said "It's Halloween. You are supposed to look silly." Just then, it seemed that time slowed down. Zachary looked around as he was transported to a different place. Shadows spun around him and Trey, make time pause in the real world. Zachary starts to freak out as he falls into a portal that opens up below him. Zachary feels himself land hard and stands up before brushing himself off. Zachary saw a circular platform underneath as it was uncovered by flying doves. Below him was a picture of Sora, someone he saw before in a game. Sora was surrounded by people who looked like they were friends of him. On the platform were three columns, each had a different weapon: sword, shield, and magic staff. A deep voice echoed in his head, "Before you get started, you must choose your destiny wisely." Zachary went to the first pedestal and grabbed the sword. Zachary looked on the sword as he saw an inscription. "Power of a warrior. Good for offense. Do you wish to have this power?" Zachary put the sword down and went to the shield. Just like the sword, there was an inscription. "Power of a guardian. Good for defense. Do you wish to have this power?" Zachary put the shield down and went over to the magic staff. He picked up the magic staff and read the inscription. "Power of magi. Good for magic. Do you wish to have this power?" Zachary placed the staff down and looked at each item. Zachary then walked over the sword and picked it up once more. Zachary decided to accept this power, but then the voice spoke once more. "Now, which power will you give up in return?" Zachary looked at the remaining two items before walking over to the staff and picking it up. The staff vanishes and the pedestals sink into the platform. Zachary falls as he sees another platform appear with Cinderella on it. A keyblade appears in Zachary's hand. "Sometimes you will have to fight," the deep voice says as two shadows appear in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4: New Keyblade Master, Part 2

Chapter 3: The New Keyblade Master, Part 2

Zachary got the Keyblade ready as Heartless popped up around him. "Make sure to have a lock on them before attack," the deep voice suggests. Zachary nods to himself as he finds a shadow and starts attacking the shadow. The shadow was easily defeated after a few hits from the Keyblade. Zachary then locks onto the next shadow closest to him and attacked once more. Once again, the shadow was easily defeated as another shadow appeared to attack. Zachary blocked the attack and used the Keyblade to hit the shadow hard, sending them all retreating. "Good job…. Now, open the door," the deep voice says as a door appears on the other side of the platform. Zachary went over and tried to open the door but it was locked. "It's locked," Zachary said as a barrel appears nearby. Zachary goes over and picks up the barrel and tosses it to the edge. Out of the barrel comes several coins and orbs. Zachary waits as a box appears nearby and he goes to pick it up and toss it again. After Zachary gathered the object that were scattered around, the door unlocked itself as he pulled the handles. Zachary saw a bright light appear behind the door and closed his eyes as the light grew brighter. Zachary opens his eyes as the light faded and he appears to be back in his own dorm room. Zachary looks around the room and sees three of his friends. Zachary smiles and walks over to the first friend on his left, David. "Before we get any further, I like to get know you more," the deep voice says. Zachary smiles and says, "Hi David." David smiles back and says, "What do you fear the most: being different? Death?" Zachary stops and thinks about the question. He knows that there was not much he was scared of… but Zachary turns to David and says, "I am scared of being different." David chuckles and says, "What is so scary about that?" Zachary shrugs as he went to his next friend located in the center, Caleb. Caleb asks, "What do you desire t do in your life: go see other places, go fight monsters?" Zachary thinks about that question since there are many things he desires, but he knows how to answer. Zachary turns to Caleb and says, "I desire to see different worlds and meet new people." Caleb smiles and says, "What is so special about seeing different worlds?" Zachary walks over to his last friend located on the right side, Nathan. Nathan asks, "Who do you wish to be with more: family? Friends?" Zachary thinks about this question since he loves hanging out with both his friends at the college and his family. Zachary turns back to Nathan and answers, "I wish to be with friends since they understand me more than my family." Nathan nods and says, "Family supports you however." The deep voice says, "It is almost time to open the door…." A bright light surrounds Zachary as he is engulfed into the light and lands on another platform, with a picture of Sleeping Beauty.

===to be continued====


	5. Chapter 5: The End of the Dream

Zachary looked around the light faded. Zachary walked forward when several shadow creatures appeared around him. Zachary got into fighting stance and sent out a blast of ice. The shadows froze in place and Zachary smashed them as hard as he could. Items were dropped where the shadows vanished as Zachary collected the items. A shiny light appeared on one of the fairies above Sleeping Beauty. Zachary walked towards it as a bridge of multi-colored stones appeared to go to the next platform. Zachary ran up the bridge as he approached a single spot of light shining on the platform. "As you get closer to the light, your shadow grows," says the mysterious voice. Zachary looked behind him as his shadow came to life and attacked him. Zachary jumped back in surprise. The shadow surrounded him as it seemed to choke him. Zachary was panicking as the shadow swallowed him. "Don't panic. There will always be the light." Zachary opened his eyes back in his room and looked around. "Was all of that a dream or real?" Zachary asked himself as he looked at the time. It was 3:19 in the afternoon on December 22, 2013. He had been in the virtual world for almost 2 months. Zachary left his room and watched as the rain poured down outside. Something to him felt wrong about his 'dream' that he had. Meanwhile, in Kingdom Hearts, Xenahort laughs as his plan is unfolding. "My plan is working perfectly! I used the darkness in Sora's heart to create an evil clone of him and placed the clone inside that weak human Troy. With the darkness now in his heart, I can control the shadows to attack worlds and bring Kingdom Hearts to it's knees. Kingdom Hearts will soon belong to me." He laughs evilly as Troy walks out of the shadows, his eyes glowing black with evil.


End file.
